


Day 1-Breach

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, artober, btv-artober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 1 of BTV's artober event.
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 1-Breach

Elluin Lavellan stood in the middle of the courtyard, staring at the sky. A few rookie soldiers gave worried looks but the older ones shrugged. The Herald had weird habits and no one bothered to question it anymore.

With the sketchbook resting on the left arm and a piece of charcoal in the right hand, she tried to draw the Breach. The nagging, worrisome feelings nibbled on her patience and the only way to release them was through drawing.

  
She remembered the first time she saw it. Mouth agape and eyes widened in shock, dozens of thoughts spiraling in her mind.

  
The concept of someone being able to breach the Fade was astonishing and the power needed for the process was almost God-like. She was curious and frightened to meet the owner of that power.The magical knowledge they possess might be different than everything she knew. And her inquisitive mind needed to know the mechanism behind it.

  
The Breach was beautiful. For her, it was more than death and annihilation. It meant hundreds of questions that might find their answers. It implied changes in the magical flow that could affect mages and all of Thedas.

  
It was quite funny how they believed she was the one to blame for its creation.

  
Elluin snored at that idea.

  
She is a mage but the power necessary to scar the Fade was enormous. If she had the power of an old Magister, they would have already been dead instead of pushing and calling her a murderer.

And now, the humans called her the Herald of Andraste just because she held a weird magical power that closed it.

  
The Mark on the left hand flashed gently as if offended by her thought and Elluin rolled her eyes, a snarky comment slipping through her lips.

  
"Shut up. You ruined my life. You have no right to complain."

  
A young soldier passed by and yelped at her words. Elluin awkwardly waved at him.

  
She could feel the Breach twist and stretch on the sky, threatening to swallow the world. From all the things she could connect with, it had to be suspicious magic that could destroy her. And she had no choice but to fight back.

  
Suddenly, Josephine's voice reached her ears. Calling to deal with some paperwork. As if they could defeat the Breach by threatening it with a stack of scrolls. She growled not wanting to abandon the sketch and dreading the next hours

  
Breach twirled again, sending a pang of pain in the left hand, a swift reminder of the danger that pressed on her shoulders.


End file.
